


New and Old Worlds (And every land in between)

by j_gabrielle



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: AU, Domestic, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proteus watches the city lights and Victor calls him back to bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	New and Old Worlds (And every land in between)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. I have a thing. And it is this two. (*runs*)

Mornings in this new world would find Proteus perched at the tall windows, watching the city come alive. The cold light of dawn seeping in through the dark, remnants of the night sending the moon to sleep in a blanket of twinkling lights. Gone were the fairy lights of old, and though Proteus misses them sometimes, he thinks that this world more than makes up for it with the thousand shining lights of city at night.

"Proteus?" 

Victor's sleep mussed hair peeks over the mound of blankets. "Proteus, what are you doing there? Come back to bed."

Proteus scrambles to his feet, crossing the room in long strides. He climbs back into bed, burying himself back down under the covers. Victor moulds himself to Proteus' body next to his, folding himself into the embrace of their bodies. 

"What were you doing there?" Victor murmurs. 

"Fairy lights." He says simply.

The first of the morning rays curl and climb across the ceiling of their room, painting the walls a dull gold. In his arms, Victor draws further and further away from the shores of sleep. The comforting silence between them stretches as the world beyond their flat stirs and the street begin to sound with life. Proteus buries his nose the crown of Victor's dark hair; inhaling the scent of their shared shampoo, the floral notes of their washing soap, the underlying sterile smells of the research lab that Victor spends his days at. Proteus lets himself fall into the rise and fall of their heart beats, the rhythm of their breathing.

"Do you ever miss it?" Victor asks in an almost whisper.

Proteus finds himself smiling at the unasked question that is most definitely brewing in that brilliant mind. Proteus nudges Victor, waiting until his eyes are on him. "I miss some parts of it. But I do not regret anything. Most of all you." Something in those beautiful eyes soften at his words. Proteus smiles, leaning over to brush a kiss over the bridge of Victor's nose.

Two centuries together have not dulled any of the fire he feels when he thinks of Victor, when they are pressed together like this, when the knowledge that Victor is his just as much as he is his burns so bright it scares him sometimes.  

Lacing their hands together under the covers, he pulls their bodies into a tighter embrace. In the kitchen, the timer for the kettle clicks and the smells of freshly baked loaves of bread waft in with the cool spring morning breeze.

"Let's go on a boat tour today." Victor says, nosing against the side of his face. 

Closing his eyes in the wave of contentment that washes over him, Proteus hums in agreement. The warmth of Victor's body pressed against him lulls him back to the world that no longer exist. 

 

[end.]


End file.
